


Wild Happy Hour

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (of course there is with these two lol), Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, No ZA, Protectiveness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walk Into A Bar, happy hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Unsolicited attention ultimately brings the heat





	Wild Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is tbh. I feel like it's a mish mosh of things, but it is what it is. I don't even love the title haha. Eh, at least it's something new to read lol.

After work (and after going home to change), Rachel meets up with Shane at a local bar. A few of his coworkers who had just finished their shift were relaxing, and according to Shane they were all in agreement to invite the girlfriends and wives.

Though everyone was sharing a large bar table, the group split by gender as the men were involved in the baseball game playing on the closest TV. As the men hollered at the screen and spoke of players and stats, the women were holding their own conversation of various topics.

As she’s listening to one of them share the gossip at their job, Rachel glances at Shane. She just misses his own glance at her as he turns to put his beer bottle down on the table.

She’s concentrating on listening that she doesn’t realize Shane comes around until she smells his cologne and his arms slide around her from behind.

Shane buries his nose in her hair, smiling against her before leaving a kiss. 

Rachel can’t hide the soft grin on her face. Her arms cross as she keeps a light hold of his forearms at her waist.

The other women see the affection and give little laughs of fondness at the display.

As his lips touch the shell of her ear, Rachel turns her head towards him just slightly.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he whispers. 

He feels her squeeze his arms and then kisses her cheek.

Loosening his hold enough to let her turn towards him, she looks at him with a softness that makes him tilt his head and lean in to her.

She fits her lips to his, letting it last for only a few seconds due to the audience around them.

It leaves them both smiling, like they’re both in on a secret. 

But there isn’t one. They’re just in love with one another.

He hugs her, his chin brushing her temple as he looks to the women, “Who needs another round?”

Each woman raises her hand. Most are drinking beers; a couple have cocktails. 

Shane takes Rachel’s hand and throws her a smirk as he takes her with him to the bar, “Gonna need some help.”

She likes the way he keeps a firm hold of her hand and keeps her close behind him as he guides them through the other patrons. Once they reach the bar, he tugs her in front of him so he’s standing behind her.

Rachel just places her hands on the bar as she leans forward a bit to see where the bartenders are. One is down at the other end and the other seems to be in the middle of mixing up a lot of cocktails. 

Her boyfriend’s larger hands slide down her arms until his palms cover the back of her hands, fingertips slipping between her fingers.

The heat of his body is pressed against her back now, so she nudges her ass back against his crotch, giving it a quick wiggle, before smirking to herself and straightening up.

Shane presses his forehead to the back of her head when she grinds against him and squeezes her hands for a second.

“Real troublemaker, Ms. Hanson,” he says into her hair.

At that, she slips her hands out from under his and turns around. Leaning back against the bar, she takes hold of his shirt and pulls him just a bit closer before sliding her arms around his neck.

There’s already a half grin on his face, his eyes dark like they get when they tease like this. As she pulls herself more into him, Shane keeps one hand on the bar top but lets his other arm move around her waist.

A gentle kiss to his jaw, “I thought we were just reminiscing about the other night,” she says with such a feign of innocence that he can’t help but breathe out a short laugh. But Rachel knows he would catch on oh so quick, so she just smiles in response.

“Oh, is that what you were doin’?” he questions before dipping his head to press a tender kiss to her neck.

“Mhm,” she hums and buries her fingertips into the back of his hair, scratching gently against his scalp.

When his face meets hers again, he kisses her forehead. 

Her hand lays against his stubble, chin tilting up as they share a kiss.

“What can I get ya?” the bartender quickly asks, clearly rushed by the crowds tonight.

It snaps them out of their little moment. Shane hugs Rachel to him as he speaks over her shoulder, giving the bartender their somewhat large order.

Knowing it will still be a few minutes, Shane kisses her again.

“So, if I had met you in a bar, tried to pick you up? How’d that go for me?” He asks with a smirk.

“Probably not good,” she can’t help but laugh.

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but he laughs all the same, “Why the hell not?”

“Because we both know you’d be cocky – charming, but very cocky,” she then dips her head to press her lips to his throat, hopes it will soften any blow from her words. 

Just as she feels his Adam’s apple move, his lips parting to say something in return, Rachel gives his throat a quick lick before leaving a warm kiss behind.

His hand slides from her hip to her ass, squeezing her, as she hears a hum from his throat.

“I’m still cocky and you’re datin’ me,” he playfully argues, scrunching his nose up and pressing it to hers before kissing her forehead as he rubs her back.

“True. But we also had six weeks to get to know each other.”

Just as much as he loves the memory of first being able to kiss her and the memory of the first time they slept together, those first six weeks where all they did was talk during his sessions were just as important memories for him to hold onto. The banter that they fell so easily into and loved. The little intimate details of their lives that they let slip at first, only leading to them sharing deep thoughts in conversations that meant a lot to him. That was what this relationship was built on and she’s right, he wouldn’t change that for the world.

Rachel then plays his game and gives his belt a little tug as she turns the tables on him.

“Why would you even want to go after me in a bar, hm? For all you know, there’d be another woman around who caught your eye first. We were forced together for six weeks, so you kind of had no choice but to fall for me,” she teases with a nuzzle to his jaw and a sweet laugh against his skin.

He slides his arms around her more, pulling her even closer against him as he drops his chin and presses kisses to her neck, her fingers playing with the back of his hair as he makes her sigh next to his ear.

“It’d be you,” he says against her.

Shane lifts his head to look at her and brings a hand up to run over her temple, “I’d see your smile from across the way and hear your laugh and I’d be a goner.”

Rachel’s stare grows softer at his words. He’s cocky alright, but he’s also undeniably sweet. She loves both sides of him.

When she kisses him, her tongue seeking his, Shane brings his hand to cradle the back of her head. 

She pulls away, but stays close to say to him, “Just to let you know, as cocky as you’d probably be, I’d still think about you later that night when I was in bed,” and Shane understands instantly with a smug smirk. 

Before he can say anything, the bartender brings their order to the bar top and waits for payment. Rachel separates herself from Shane so he’s able to reach into his pocket and pull out a few bills, handing them to the bartender. 

With his large hands, Shane’s able to fit six bottle necks between his fingers, leaving Rachel to just grab the two cocktails. He leads her through the crowd back to their group.

Once the drinks have been handed out, the two of them share a quick kiss before splitting up. Despite the short distance, both of them are guilty of glancing at the other.

As time went on, Shane got involved back with the baseball game and Rachel got pulled further into conversation. The women were all nice, but it was also painfully clear that they were just interacting because their men were friends. So, when Rachel and another woman needed another beer, Rachel volunteered herself to go get them.

As she stands there, she feels a hand squeeze her ass. For a split second, she thinks it’s Shane. A turn of her head shows it’s not. Instead, a drunk man is holding a beer and smiling at her. 

Angry, she asks, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

The man just laughs, “Wanted to see if it’s as tight as it looks. And holy fuck, it is,” and she actually sees his arm move out to touch her again.

Rachel shoves his arm away, “Don’t fucking touch me!”

“Come on, you know you’re loving the attention,” he smirks and actually seems to lean a bit closer to her.

“You’re really stupid. I’m telling you to leave me alone and you think I’m playing a game. Idiot.”

“Don’t be a bitch,” is his response.

“It’s how I deal with assholes!” she shoots back, still pissed off.

It’s then the bartender brings her the two new beers. Ignoring whatever stupid remarks he’s spewing at her, she quickly drops the money and walks away with the beers.

The women see she’s visibly upset and so she tells them what happened.

They keep saying Shane’s name, about how she should tell Shane that eventually his ears pick up on his name being said and looks at them, “What’s going on?”

“Some jerk grabbed Rachel’s ass!” one of the girlfriends exclaims.

Shane looks to Rachel and she sees anger take over his face, “Who did?”

“Shane, forget it,” she shakes her head, “He’s too drunk to even care when I yelled at him.”

But he’s not letting this go, especially because he can see how upset she is despite her trying to hide it. Shane walks over to her, “Then how ‘bout I sober ‘im up? Which asshole was it?” and even though he has nothing to go on, his eyes are scanning the crowd behind them for some indication as to who it could have been.

“You hit him and it’s going to blow this up into something it shouldn’t be,” her hands go to his hips.

“How ‘bout I promise not to hit him then?” Shane reluctantly compromises, “Just point ‘im out. Just gonna have a chat with ‘im.”

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

They look into each other’s eyes, each one hoping the other does what they say, but she knows how protective Shane is. She’s not going to win this one.

With a sigh, she turns and looks around until she spots the guy at the other end of the bar now. And from the looks of it, hitting on another woman. 

“Him, in the green v-neck,” she points then quickly turns to Shane, “Remember, you promise.”

Rachel watches as he makes his way through the crowd, over to the guy. Everyone in their little group shifts around to be able to see him through all the people around.

Shane walks up behind the guy and when Shane grabs the guy’s ass so hard that his bicep flexes, Rachel covers her mouth as a laugh pops out of her. She never expected that from him.

The guy jerks forward and quickly turns around, punching Shane’s arm off of him, “What the _fuck_ dude?!”

“What? You don’t like that?” Shane tilts his head; brow raised and then again grabs the guy’s ass with all his might.

“Get the fuck off of me you fucking creep!” the guy yells at him and shoves at his chest, but Shane calmly puts one foot back to brace himself for it.

“Funny,” Shane deadpans, “Because you fuckin’ groped that woman at the bar before…” and Shane juts a thumb over his shoulder in Rachel’s direction, “…so I would think you’d be into this.”

The guy is drunk like Rachel said, but is sober enough to realize he’s in the middle of a bizarre situation.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

The laugh Shane responds with is humorless which only makes the guy more uneasy. Shane takes a step into the guy’s personal space and stares straight into him, “What’s wrong with me is that I’m about two seconds from breakin’ both your arms for ever layin’ a hand on her. So, you’re goin’ to go over there and apologize to her for bein’ a complete fuckin’ douchebag with no boundaries, or else we’re goin’ to go outside to have a much longer conversation where you’ll wish that I _only_ broke your arms.”

The guy actually seems to tremble for a second and puts his hands up momentarily, “Okay, okay.”

“Only good decision you’ve made tonight,” Shane responds, then without warning takes a bear grip on the guy’s neck and walks him forward towards their group.

“Oh my god,” Rachel says as she sees them heading towards their table.

Shane’s buddies move in closer for intimidation purposes and keep their eyes trained on the guy as Shane walks him over.

“Go on,” Shane instructs with an eerie calm, his hand never leaving the back of the guy’s neck.

“I-I’m sorry for touching you before,” he quickly stammers.

“And?” Shane looks at him, giving his neck a hard squeeze.

“And I’m sorry for being a douchebag with no boundaries,” the man quickly strings out.

Rachel looks right at the guy and flips him off, “I’m sorry you’re a douchebag too.”

“He made me do it!” the guy juts a thumb over his shoulder at Shane, whose grinning at his girlfriend’s response, afraid to upset Rachel more in fear of what else Shane will do.

“Damn right I did,” Shane then roughly turns the guy back around and pushes him back towards the bar. 

Shoving the guy forward, back at his buddies, he steps forward, “Keep your fuckin’ hands to yourself or I’ll lock you up myself.”

And as Shane turns around, heading back towards Rachel and his group, he can hear the bewilderment in the guys voice as he asks after him, “You’re a cop?!”

Shane’s coworkers throw words of support at him as he makes a beeline to Rachel who welcomes him with open arms.

Her arms slip around his neck, “I hated that,” she admits, but gives the back of his head a gentle pet all the same.

His arms around her waist, “You deserved an apology.”

Rachel kisses his cheek before hugging him, turning her face to press her nose to his jaw. 

He rubs her back, “You wanna get outta here?”

“No,” and she lets him go, sliding her hands down his arms until she grabs his hands at her hips and pulls them off, holding them, “I’m not letting him scare me out of here.”

Shane laces his fingers with hers and steps closer into her as he keeps their hands to their sides.

“But I do want to make out with you,” she smirks.

Shane raises a brow with a grin.

“I will admit that it was very attractive to see you get so protective,” she lets his hands go to put her hands on his face, “and I may have the hots for you now,” with a smirk.

“Only now?” he grins, hands fitting back to her hips, thumbs smoothing along the waistband of her jeans.

But she doesn’t answer, just smiles as she brings her lips closer to his, giving him a kiss, “Come on,” and she takes his hand, pulling him behind her as she starts leading him through the crowd.

Just as she gets them to the hall where the bathrooms are, about to push open the women’s bathroom door to see if the coast is clear, Shane walks past her, still having a hold of her hand.

“Rach, baby, this way.”

Surprised, but with a smile at his confidence at where to go, she lets him guide her.

“Had to come here once when they thought they were being burglarized. Cleared the building with Rick and a couple other guys. There’s a spare storage room here they barely use,” he explains as he looks from door to door, looking for the one he’s talking about.

“Here we go,” and he gives a quick look around before opening the door and guiding her inside, following her and closing the door behind them.

It’s pitch black until Shane hits the light switch.

He’s about to make some witty remark when Rachel pulls him into a deep kiss right away and his mind goes blank at whatever he was going to say.

He grabs her ass as he fists his other hand in her hair.

The intention may have originally been to just make out but it’s clear that’s no longer true when Rachel starts unbuckling his belt.

It isn’t much longer until both of them have their underwear and pants around their ankles. Shane grips her thighs and hoists her up against the wall, her pants rubbing against his bare knees as he pushes inside of her, thrusting over and over.

Rachel grabs onto a shelf nearby and keeps an arm around his shoulders, her back sliding against the wall with each pounding Shane gives her.

He keeps her thighs pressed against his hips, sweat beading on his forehead.

Shane comes first. His movements stop as his face drops to her chest, groans pulsing against her skin.

The sensation of him twitching inside of her a favorite.

Once he’s able to focus again, he plants a wet kiss at the corner of her mouth and she instructs him, “Harder this time, baby.”

Her heart flutters when she sees his mouth curve up into a smirk.

The grip at her thighs gets harder and he makes sure to look at her when he gives the first deep thrust.

Rachel’s eyes close as her mouth falls open, faintly nodding, “Like that,” she manages to utter quietly.

She opens her eyes to look at him, keeping eye contact as she tries to keep her moans quiet. 

He gives her isolated, deep thrusts letting her body absorb each one’s pleasure. Just at first.

Then it’s a string of them until she’s pressing her head back against the wall, throat exposed as she bites her lip hard.

He kisses her neck, the vein that shows itself from her body tensing at the pleasure surging throughout.

Once her body relaxes, she sighs out, “Oh my god.”

Shane kisses her, then slowly releases her thighs, helping her stand as she gains back control of her body.

Both of them laugh quietly and Shane cradles her face, kissing her good.

Rachel slides her hands along the outside of his bare thighs until she’s grabbing his ass with both hands.

He gives a growl of satisfaction into their kiss.

When they pull back, he presses his nose to her cheek as they both laugh again at their actions.

They pull their pants back up and straighten out their clothing before taking a peek outside the door. 

With the coast clear, Shane steps out first, Rachel touching his back as she follows. Another kiss shared then she’s taking his hand and heads back to their table.

“Dude, where’d you go? You missed a fucking incredible play!” one of the guys say to Shane with a clap on his shoulder before turning their attention back to the TV screen.

“Hey,” Shane says to Rachel to get her attention.

She turns around and just sees him with a grin on his face. 

Smirking, she takes a hold of his chin and pulls him in for a brief kiss, “Come over tonight?”

He kisses her again, “I’ll be there.”

They share a cute, knowing grin before splitting up to their respective groups. 

This time, whenever they share a glance at one another, there’s a heat that builds up inside of them. 

And they’re counting down the minutes until they leave.


End file.
